The invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for providing mobile ambient climate control. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus having mounted thereon an electrical power source, condensation vessel, and means for ambient climate control. More particularly the invention relates to a structural housing frame having mounted therein means for ambient climate control powered by the power source and means for retaining the condensation vessel.
Providing for employees comfort and safety while they are engaged in work projects is of great concern to employers. While workers may be productive and enjoy their work, comfortable surroundings improve their productivity and increases enjoyment while at work. Over the years, employers have attempted various methods to control the ambient workplace environment by modifying the air through dehumidifying, humidifying, heating, and cooling the ambient air. Ambient climate control is a great benefit to the rank and file members of the work force. With the advent of workplace ambient climate control productivity increased and employee job satisfaction increased.
Workplace climate control functions well in a closed system and in a defined space i.e. ambient workplace. For example, office ambient air conditioning is generally a closed system i.e., cooled, heated, or dehumidified ambient air is circulated about a closed space and returns to the ambient air conditioner wherein the ambient air conditioner re-heats or re-cools the previously heated or cooled ambient air. Fresh air may be introduced into a closed ambient air conditioning system but fresh air reduces the efficiency of the ambient air conditioner. Once ambient air is cooled in a closed ambient air conditioning system, the water content is reduced. For example, if the ambient air is very humid, partially removing the water content reduces the humidity; therefore, the workplace environment is more conducive to high productivity. The converse is also true. If the ambient air is very dry, adding water to the air will increase the humidity and make the workplace environment more conducive to high productivity.
If the workplace is not in a closed environment, re-circulating the ambient air back through the air conditioner is impossible. The air conditioner will continuously intake fresh air, i.e., the water content of the ambient air will be an important factor in cooling the open workplace. An example of an open workspace is the interior of a small aircraft.
Generally, small aircraft do not have ambient air conditioning that is operable while the aircraft is parked or in a stationary position on an airport runway or tarmac. While the small aircraft is serviced or detailed on the tarmac, air conditioning may be supplied externally, i.e., a vehicle containing an air conditioner is positioned as close as possible to the aircraft and an air conditioning duct is positioned from the air conditioner to the interior of the aircraft i.e., an ambient environment or workspace.
Attempts in the past to provide the interior of an aircraft with climate control have produced vehicle mounted climate control systems that must be positioned a considerable distance from the aircraft for safety reasons i.e., contact damage due to collision with the aircraft. If the vehicle mounted climate control system is positioned a considerable distance from the aircraft the climate control""s air duct must travel the extended distance to the interior of the aircraft. For this reason the vehicle-mounted climate control system must produce a greater volume of conditioned air to traverse the extended distance. The increased volume of conditioned air also increases the volume of water generated by the climate control system during operation. Generally, the large volume of water is dumped onto the tarmac and evaporates into air. The large amount of water dumped onto the tarmac is a safety issue as well as an environmental issue.
It would be desirable to have a mobile climate control system that would heat and cool an unenclosed workplace. The mobile climate control system would be sufficiently sized to be positioned close to the workspace thereby having a relatively foreshortened attachable air conditioning duct. The mobile climate control system would be safe and environmentally friendly by retaining the condensation generated by the climate control system for later proper disposal.
The present invention is a structural frame apparatus or housing frame mounted onto a mobile platform. The housing frame has a beveled platform mounted therein. The housing frame in concert with the beveled platform form a structural enclosure. The structural enclosure is sized to receive means for ambient climate control. Power is provided to means for ambient climate control via an electric power utility company, a power generator or any other convenient electrical power sources. The power generator may, if desired, be an electric or gasoline type generator producing electrical power for means for ambient climate control. A condensation vessel is provided to receive the condensation generated by means for ambient climate control during operation thereof. An air duct may, if desired, be adaptively mounted on means for ambient climate control to extend the cooling or heating range of means for ambient climate control.
The mobile platform, having disposed thereon the housing frame containing means for ambient climate control with power being provided by the power generator and the retained condensation vessel, enables mobility of ambient climate control and containment of generated condensation. When taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the appended claims, the features and advantages of the present invention become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the embodiments of the invention.